


the resemblance of touch

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Touch-Starved, could also theoretically be him hallucinating, theoretically could be any character barring the kids, writes sad fic about touch starvation; wonders why i'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: He hates it when his hair is messed with, and yet...





	the resemblance of touch

It's warm (or maybe it's just him) and he can't particularly help the halfway delighted noises when he feels a hand stroking through his hair.

He nuzzles into the covers a little more, still purring, and not really wanting this affection to end.

But it does, as all things must.

Hesitantly opening an eye, he was greeted with a shadow, before it silently gets up and disappears, outside of the tent flaps. He can't see past those.

He shifts to get up, blinking away the last remnants of sleep.

Disappointment etches into his being, and he wishes it lasted for longer. The whole night, maybe.

He finds his throat tightening slightly, biting down on his lip as he tries not to let any tears fall. It always feels like forever since he's last been touched.

Why couldn't it have lasted longer?

**Author's Note:**

> i write fics about touch starved idiots because i am a touchstarved idiot.
> 
> could reasonably be placed in the 'servant to the throne' hc / continuity, could reasonably be a one-shot outside of it.


End file.
